


The Ghostly Misadventures of Gabi

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl who befriends the ghost of a 1930's woman.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that graced her awareness was the natural ambiance that came with each morning, leaves rustling, birds singing... Smiling, she lazily pushed off silk sheets and snapped her fingers. A member of her entourage skittered forward, bowing as they presented her with her favorite handheld mirror.

“Buenos días preciosa~” She gushed, how could she not? A perfect set of pearly whites answered her back with the most dazzling smile she’d ever seen, smoldering dark eyes that broke hearts as often as they blinked, and long black hair that countless would pay hundreds-of-thousands to get a single strand from.

“Do you know anyone who can wake up looking this good?” She marveled to a somewhat exhausted looking maid, too enthralled in her own reflection to spare a glance at the magnificent eye roll she gave her.

“I can’t say I have, Senora…” The maid growled, too preoccupied with trying to clean the absolute disaster that was the hotel room they resided in.

“I know, right?” She sighed, trying out a few of her best expressions in the mirror before handing it back to her faithful attendant, after all, morning facial exercises were a must. Standing, she snapped her fingers again, holding her arms out as a soft robe was draped on her shoulders. She strode forward towards the blinds that blocked out the morning light. As she came closer to the balcony windows, the sweet sound of nature grew louder and louder.

“Can’t keep them waiting, now can I?” She chuckled, yanking the blinds aside, the cheers of the crowd outside growing to new heights. Pulling aside the sliding windows and stepping onto the balcony, (despite the worried protests of her entourage) she greeting the adoring masses with a wave. They couldn't help it, it was her after all, it was only natural they reacted like this.

“Tell me who you love, Miracle City!” She encouraged, over the deafening cheers.

“Pilar! Pilar! Pilar! Pilar!” They cheered, said object of adulation holding her hand to her ear good naturedly.

‘Like music to my ears!’ Pilar thought, laughing. She did a little spin and pose, eliciting more cheers, before leaning as far as she dare (And she dared) over the balcony, ignoring the cries of distress of her entourage, yelling out,

“I’m back, baby!”

“See I’m a actress at heart, words are cheap, but drama? It speaks for the soul. So buckle up! Cause I feel a song coming on!”

Pilar spun, landed on a pose, and started acting.

~I know my parents won't let me talk to a stranger,but it's okay~

Pilar started singing.

~Dear, Mr Garcia, I'm a nervous wreck  
I've got them breathing down my neck  
I must move fast, you understand me  
But, now i can sing and dance Mr Garcia~

Pilar danced and do a cartwheel, all eyes trained on her. She spared a glance at her Manager, who at the moment, was as awed and amazed as the rest of them. 

Pilar finished her dance, striking a final pose that would send her fans screaming and paparazzi snapping away. 

Despite the fun times, Pilar was tired, and she just wanted to hang at her place, maybe swing by her after party, and sleep. ‘I really do need a few days off’ She thought as the limo slowed. Finally she could see it. Her beautiful mansion, “Mi Rodriguez Casa!” she cheered, hurriedly opening the car door the minute the car slowed enough for it to be non life endangering.

“And besides…”She reasoned, fishing in her pockets for her keys. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

Pilar smiled, now resolute in her plan, she couldn’t wait! She unlocked the door, then leaned forward as she reached for the doorknob to get inside.

=====================================================================

Pilar died.


	2. Gabi's Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Gabi Velazquez?”
> 
> Gabi stopped dragging her ballet flats for a moment. She was sure someone had said her name, but she’d never heard the voice before. Gabi turned to scope out who could have called her name when-

The first thing that came her awareness was the natural ambiance that came with each morning, the neighbors talking, crows cawing... Groaning, she hurriedly pushed off ghost themed blankets and looked at her alarm clock. 6:30, she barely had time to get to the bus stop!

She sighed, stumbling to the bathroom and started brushing her teeth. She’d caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and decided to do herself a favor and wait till later to brave that trail again. She caught sight of her older bratty sisters walking to their room and laughed. 

She rushed to her room, got dressed, snatched her backpack, and headed to the kitchen for some much needed breakfast. She knew she shouldn't tease her sisters, especially when she still hadn't had her morning coffee yet, but she couldn't help it. They were siblings, it was only natural she’d reacted the way she had.

“Hey mom I’m heading out soon!” She called, just in case her mom wanted to wish her a good day or something.

“See you after school sweetie! I love you Gabi!” Her mom called back from his parents room. She was obviously still tired from working late again, it made sense she’d wanna stay in bed.

‘I just wish she didn't have too.’ Gabi thought, sighing. She looked at her sugar skull watch to see it was 6:45 and groaned again. She reached into the cupboard, grabbed a packet of pop tarts, and ran to the door, yelling out,

“I’ll be back after school!”

“Gabi can you read this paragraph for the class, please?”

Gabi compiled, internally groaning at the passage as she read. It was full of those old timey phrases that made understanding it difficult.

“That was very good! How about the second line of page 35’s poem?” Her teacher coaxed, smiling approvingly at her delivery of the passage.

Gabi smiled, nodding as she read the next paragraph “I dream sometimes of a better world, But each day, I face adversity and fight against the minions of hell. I live, I breathe, yet sometimes my mind cannot comprehend and I fail to see.” She read, she’d always kinda enjoyed dramatic reading, and she’d gotten pretty good at it.

“How about one more? The next line please, Gabi” They enthused, seeming to enjoy Gabi's reading style.

“Thus, it is as if I am a ghost, caught in the presence of my existence and my time. Voices cry out into the night, screams through the darkness fall silent on this soul’s plight.” Gabi mock lamented, taking a deep breath after, and finally sitting down.

“That was very well done! Thank you Gabi. ” The teacher praised, before turning back to board and continuing with the reading lesson.

Gabi was terrified. The walk home had started normally enough. She’d tried to call her parents, but they were both working right now, her sisters were already home, and told her mom would be coming home in about a half hour like always, but Gabi didn’t want to loiter around the school for a half hour waiting for her mom to finally come home. 

Step Step Step

“Twenty feet…” She mumbled, pace consistent and what he hoped looked confident.

Step Step Step

“Seventeen feet.” She counted, not at all pleased with the change, trying to force himself to keep with his slow stride.

Step Step Step

“Fourteen feet.” Why? Why was she getting closer? Why wasn’t she turning toward another path or slowing down or anything?

StepStepStepStepStep!

“Thirteen...Eleven-”

“Gabi Velazquez!”

“Nope!” Gabi yelped, sprinting as fast as she could. She hoped this girl wasn’t a psycho who jogged often, or she was screwed. Gabi skidded around a corner, running over grass and squeezing between two buildings, rushing towards the first house she saw.

Gabi didn’t bother looking back, yanking the door open and slamming it behind her. She felt tempted to mock the girl, but she wasn’t going to rest until she was in her room, and safe. She ran up the stairs, making it up two flights of stairs before hearing the tell tale signs of the entrance door opening.

Gabi clenched her jaw, now resolute in his her decision. She leaned forward as she reached for the doorknob to get let the Mystery Woman inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing about Gabi's home life! I decided that Gabi's character would have a lot more depth if the divide between her life before Miracle City and after had more contrast.


	3. Gabi's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mom, when do you think we're getting there?" She asked, feeling more upbeat than before, finally allowing herself to be just a little bit excited about all this.
> 
> " Well I can't be sure sweetie, I've never been to Pilar's mansion bef-Oh wait! I think that might be it kids!" It mom exclaimed, looking back at them happily as she turned another corner. What Gabi saw was both expected and absolutely not at the same time.

The Rodriguez Mansion, in all it's lavish excess (to put it lightly), was in a way, exactly what she'd imagined the first time she'd been told they were supposed to move there. It was as big, impressive, and cool looking as Gabi imagined, but maybe a little too much so. After all, Gabi was a teenage girl, and Pilar had been an extremely successful actress. So how was it the mansion looked to be perfectly tailored to the whims and daydreams of an adolescent girl? 

The car slowed to a stop, the Velasquez family remaining deadly silent for a moment before Rosalina turned to look at Gabi, Melody and Ellody, smiling a smile that looked just a bit too forced to be natural. "Well...That was exciting! Just think how interesting the inside must be!" she enthused, looking between Gabi, Melody and Ellody fro a moment, before looking to her husband. "Hugh, doesn't it look nice?" She pressed, giving him what Gabi knew was her get-your-head-in-the-game look. Gabi's dad looked a little shaken, but tried for a smile of his own, looking reassuringly at Gabi and her sisters. "Yeah! I mean, I bet there's all kinds of cool things inside Senora Rodriguez' Mansion kids! How's about we all take a look see?"

Gabi, Melody and Ellody looked at each other for a moment before Melody responded with a nervous smile of her own. "Sure dad...Lets check this place out!" She looked to Gabi again for a response as well, but she wasn't interested, instead opting to glare, and yank the car door open.She gave the Rodriguez Mansion a warning glare, as she closed the car door, wanting to send it a message.


	4. Pilar's First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, she'd woken up to the same forced invisibility and light blue complexion she'd went to sleep with, and after an intense I'm-totally-not-stuck-like-this makeover gone wrong.

Picking up her favorite guitar, she closed her eyes and began to sing.

Pilar rushed to the window again, looking outside at the crowd loitering around the front gates of her house to see something very upsetting waiting for him. It was about five black cars slowly making their way through the front gates, and squeezed in the middle of all of them was a smaller, dingier looking SUV.

The car slowed to a stop, the Velazquez family remaining inside the car for a weirdly long time. 

As the rest of the family stepped out of the car and began chatting idling about whos room was going to be whos and began heading towards the mansion, Pilar kept one step ahead of them. She mentally cataloged every minute detail she saw, keeping a particularly determined eye on the brunette kid.

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for Pilar's spite filled performance is called, Dear Mr. Garcia.


End file.
